lucy and her 3 eevelutions
by angeldragonblood
Summary: when trainer Lucy and her umbreon befriends a glaceon and eevee she becomes determined to win all the gym badges
1. Chapter 1

Umbreon was walking in the night with her trainer Lucy. Having just evolved, both Umbreon and Lucy were feeling confident that they would win against the fighting gym in Veilstone city.

"What was that?" Lucy asking, referring to a rustling noise she heard in the bushes.

Umbreon looked to the bushes and sensed another pokemon. Getting into her usual fighting position she let out a small screech to inform her trainer.

"Really another pokemon?" Lucy said. "Alright than. Let's attack it before it attacks us. Umbreon use shadow ball!"

Umbreon complied and sent a dark purple orb into the bushes, causing a miniature explosion. The rustling stopped and everything was still.

"I think you got-," Lucy was cut off by a light blue bolt, striking Umbreon's front right foot, freezing it to the ground. "Umbreon are you ok?"

"_Ice Beam!" _Umbreon thought. _"Who is this?"_

Another blue bolt shot out from the bushes but this time it struck a tree bark near Lucy.

_"That was too close to Lucy!" _Umbreon thought before shouting "Come out here and fight face to face!"

"Please leave me alone," the pokemon replied weakly.

"Show yourself, and I'll consider leaving you alone,"

A pokemon with fur of light blue emerged. Its feet and tail's tip were dark blue.

"A Glaceon!" Lucy shrieked with joy. She than started to look at the Glaceon with sympathy.

The Glaceon walked with a limp and had scratches and bruises all over its body. When it stood still its legs seemed to almost unable to support its weight. It gave out a low and pitiful shout.

"You poor thing," Lucy said as she walked towards the Glaceon.

Glaceon let out a growl and backed away.

"I only want to help you."

Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out a potion.

"I know this isn't much but it can help you,"

"Get away from me human," the Glaceon said but to Lucy it was just its name.

"She only wants to help you!" Umbreon shouted

Lucy was now in petting range.

"I said stay back!"

A green dome enclosed the Glaceon, making Lucy unable to get closer.

"You don't have to be afraid," Lucy said in a soothing voice.

The green dome started to fade. Seeing this Lucy smiled and reached out her hand with the potion. Lucy sprayed the potion on one of many wounds on Glaceon. Feeling the sting Glaceon turned and was about to run if his body would allow him to.

"What did you do to me human?" Glaceon barked

"She didn't do anything to you, I used mean look. You can't escape." Umbreon said.

"That was a dirty trick-"Glaceon stopped as Lucy sprayed another wound. "Hey stop it that stings,"

"Wimp,"

"Shut up."

"Make me"

Glaceon showed its fangs to Umbreon which were glowing blue. He then made a quick glance toward Lucy signaling Umbreon that Lucy will get hurt and not Umbreon.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet,"

Umbreon's eyes glowed red. Glaceon's body suddenly started to lie itself down without Glaceon's command. Glaceon let out a cry as it struggled to fight back. Lucy saw this and instantly knew what was going on.

"Umbreon!" Lucy shouted. "How could you? This poor pokemon is in need of help and you decide to attack?" Umbreon bowed her head in shame, because she had fallen into Glaceon's trap, "Shame on you. Now release it."

Umbreon looked at the Glaceon, which was smirking, despite its pain. _"Maybe I could break its back, and then I'll-" _Umbreon's thought was cut off by Glaceon letting out another cry, causing Lucy to look at Umbreon with anger. _"Now he's just faking it. I should break its back. But that'll just piss Lucy off even more,"_ Umbreon's eyes stopped glowing, releasing Glaceon from the psychic grip.

Glaceon let out one more cry causing Lucy to stop trying to spray Glaceon with the potion and walk over to Umbreon. Lucy flicked Umbreon in the forehead (her usual punishment for whenever Umbreon misbehaved). Lucy reached to her right hip and pulled off a pokeball.

"Last warning, if you do anything else to the Glaceon you'll be spending three days in here."

Lucy dropped the pokeball by Umbreon's front right foot, (which had thawed out) and went back to the Glaceon, (who is still lying down,).

_"That jerk!" _Umbreon thought _"He got Lucy mad at me for something I didn't do. What's worse is that I might have to live with it! No I can't let that happen. What can I do? Wait maybe Glaceon won't want to get captured, no that doesn't really matter he can't run away because of my mean look. What do I do? Maybe I could use psychic to send him away but I would have to make it look like it wants to leave. Ya maybe that'll work. Ok time to…do…this?"_

While Umbreon was lost in her thoughts Lucy had finished applying the rest of the potion and walked back over to Umbreon with Glaceon by her side.

"Look who decided to join us on our adventure," Lucy said to Umbreon as she picked up the pokeball that she placed down.

"Yup looks like you got a new friend," Glaceon said with a smirk

Without warning Lucy picked up Glaceon and was nuzzling with its cheeks.

"Isn't she adorable Umbreon? I think I'll name you snowflake."

"She!"Glaceon shouted but to Lucy was just its name. "I'll have you know I'm a boy! And I refuse to be called snowflake!"

Umbreon chuckled at Lucy's assumption about Glaceon and Lucy's name for the Glaceon. Glaceon let out what seemed as a sneeze to Lucy but was an ice breath towards Umbreon, but at the distance it only sent chills down Umbreon's spine. Now it was Glaceon's turn to chuckle.

"That's not funny," Umbreon said

"It was for me-hey too tight," Glaceon said as Lucy started to squeeze him.

"You're so adorable. I can't wait until we get to Hearthome City than I'll enter you in the super contest hall. I'll dress you up so that way we'll be sure to win. I'll get you a bow and I'll decorate your pokeball." Lucy said as she squeezed even tighter.

"That's it," Glaceon's fur suddenly went from its normal soft state into freezing needles causing Lucy to drop him. He then turned toward Lucy and started barking. "You listen to me human; if you ever try to put a bow on me I swear I'll turn you into a popsicle!"

cy was rubbing her arms which had multiple spots of blood now. Glaceon walked past Lucy and back towards the bushes that he came from.

"Where are you going snowflake?" Umbreon asked.

Glaceon shot Umbreon a look of anger before answering, "I need to get something before I leave with you guys."

Umbreon walked over to Lucy who seemed to be no longer upset at Umbreon but instead at Glaceon. Lucy smiled and petted Umbreon on the head. They both turned at the sound of bushes rustling.

"_What was it that he had to get?" _Umbreon thought as Glaceon came out of the bushes followed by a shiny eevee that seemed to be perfectly fine.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lucy screamed as she ran towards the eevee.

Lucy approached the two and reached to pet the eevee but only to be stopped by a green dome around both pokemon.

"Glaceon!?" Lucy shouted but only to be responded to a growl.

"Hey dude what's your problem?" Umbreon shouted as she too walked over to the two. "She just healed you and this is how you repay her?"

"I am thankful for her to have healed me but I'm not allowing anybody to touch my lil bro."

"It's ok Sakuma," The eevee said to Glaceon, "She seems nice."

"I'm sorry," Glaceon said as he looked toward Umbreon and Lucy. "It's an instinct I have."

The green dome faded away and Lucy looked to Glaceon as if asking permission to pet the eevee. Glaceon nodded and Lucy slowly started petting the eevee.

"Kaito," The Glaceon said "From now on our journey will be with them."

"What about-" the eevee was cut off by a stare from Glaceon.

Lucy reached to her hip and took off two pokeballs from her belt. She held one out to each pokemon. Eevee looked to his brother with a questioning look.

"Touch it," Glaceon said "If you really want to be with another trainer,"

Without hesitation the eevee poked the pokeball in front of him. Instantly the pokeball opened up and the eevee was sucked inside, making Lucy smile.

"Well, aren't you going to go in yours?" Umbreon asked

Glaceon looked to Lucy and shouted "Don't expect me to obey you if you dare call me snowflake or try to dress me up. And also if I find out that Kaito got hurt, you will see a cold day in hell." With that said Glaceon touched and entered the pokeball.

"You ready Umbreon?" Lucy asked as she got ready to go to Veilstone city.

Umbreon nodded her head and walked along side Lucy, feeling confident that they'll beat this gym and take home another gym badge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go Meditite!" Maylene the fighting gym leader shouted as she threw a pokeball onto the field.

Lucy had been able to defeat all four black belt trainers using only her Umbreon, and now was going against Maylene.

"You ready Umbreon?" Lucy asked.

Umbreon nodded her head and jumped onto the field.

"The first move is yours," Maylene said.

"All right then, Umbreon use shadow ball!"

Umbreon started to charge the attack when she noticed a slight smirk on Maylene's face. As soon as Umbreon launched the shadow ball towards the Meditite Maylene shouted to her Meditite "Dodge it! Then use drain punch,"

The Meditite seemed leaped over the orb with ease and with a glowing fist, punched Umbreon in the skull causing Umbreon to fall hard to the ground.

"Umbreon are you ok?!" Lucy asked with shock and fear.

Umbreon stood up and growled at the Meditite. She looked towards Lucy and let out its cry.

"_Ok, this time I won't miss,"_ Umbreon thought as she readied herself to attack.

"Umbreon use dark pulse,"

For a moment everything stopped except for Umbreon. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on her towards the Meditite. Suddenly her eyes shot opened, she let out a roar and a dark ring enimeted from her body fastly expanding until it hit the unprepared Meditite with extreme force, sending it flying towards Maylene's feet, unconscious.

Maylene grabbed a pokeball from her waist and pointed it to Meditite. "You did good Meditite, now return," A red beam shot out towards the unconscious pokemon, causing it to leave the field. She placed the pokeball back on her hip and threw a different one. A Machoke emerged ready for battle. "I would recommend that you switch out your pokemon as well, because you won't get the same advantage against my Machoke."

Lucy nodded and grabbed a pokeball from her waist as well. Umbreon walked to her trainer and sat down as Lucy threw her pokeball shouting "Go Snowflake." Glaceon emerged from the pokeball glaring at Lucy. Ignoring this Lucy shouted "Snowflake use ice beam!"

Instead of following Lucy's command Glaceon yawned and laid down, curled up. Lucy, Maylene, and Machoke all looked at the Glaceon with confusion.

"Um… I sorry this the first time I've used him in battle," Lucy said with her hand behind her head. "I guess he's not use to me being his trainer." She grabbed another pokeball from her hip. "Here let me switch out."

"That might be your best option right now,"

Lucy returned Glaceon to his pokeball and threw her other pokeball. Eevee stood on the battle field looking more playful than battle ready.

"The first attack is yours," Maylene said once again.

"Hi," Eevee said to the Machoke in a childish voice. "I'm Kaito, who are you."

"You're going down small fry," The Machoke said while flexing his muscles. "I eat small fries like you for breakfast."

"Eevee use tackle!"

Eevee registered the command but before he attacked he said "Well looks like the fun is about to begin," Kaito charged into the Machoke's stomach with full force.

The Machoke looked down to the eevee and chuckled as the hit did very little damage.

"Machoke use strength!"

Machoke's muscles seemed to strain as he pulled up a fist. "This is how a real pokemon hits," Machoke said. He then threw a vicious punch sending Kaito across the field.

Glaceon's pokeball burst open. Glaceon ran onto the field and stood in between Machoke and his brother, who was now staggering on his feet.

"Snowflake what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Kaito go back to Lucy," Glaceon said as he got into fighting position. "I'll handle it from here."

"But Sakuma-"

"I said Go!" Sakuma shouted.

Eevee walked to Lucy, ears down, and watched the fight between Machoke and his brother.

"Look who decided to fight," Machoke said as he again flexed his muscles. "You think you have what it takes to beat me?"

Sakuma said nothing. He just took what seemed as a running position.

"Machoke use karate chop,"

Machoke ran towards Glaceon but stopped as his target was no longer visible.

"Where did he go?" Machoke, Maylene, Lucy, and Umbreon exclaimed

Suddenly Machoke's head jerked to the right and for a split second a figure could be seen attacking Machoke. Machoke stumbled back and scanned the area seeing nothing but spinning floor. Just as everything was becoming straight again for Machoke he was hit in the gut, followed by getting hit in the spine. Machoke fell to his hands and knees, he looked to his trainer for support, but Maylene was too much in shock to do anything.

Glaceon now was sitting in front of Machoke with a mischievous grin.

"What's the matter?" Glaceon said. "You don't seem to be as confident as you were before."

"W…what was that?"

"Payback for Kaito," Glaceon stood back up and walked over to Machoke. "This kind of reminds me of the last time we fought,"

"_Last Time!?" _Umbreon thought

Glaceon stood face to face with Machoke. "Time to finish this," Glaceon blew into Machoke's face, causing him to collapse.

"Machoke return," Maylene said as she pointed a pokeball towards the fainted pokemon. As soon as the pokemon was gone Maylene smiled. "Sakuma, I have to say that I'm surprised that you came here, even more so that you're not with Michiko." Reaching for her last pokeball she continued "I want you to know something Sakuma, Michiko was here about two days ago asking for another match. The question is why you weren't with her?" She threw her pokeball, sending out Lucario. Lucario stood ready to battle and ready to win.

Glaceon looked phased by Maylene's words. _"She couldn't have been here. No, she isn't the type to re-challenge gyms, unless- No She can't!" _Glaceon's started to shake and his breathing started to increase. _"She…she…she…" _Glaceon was starting to lose all control of his body. He laid down on the floor and had his paws on his head. He looked to Lucario and in a quivering voice asked "Is she lying? Please tell me she's lying!"

"She speaks the truth." Lucario answered.

"I'm dead, I am so dead!"

"Lucario slap him please," Umbreon said

Lucario walked over to Glaceon and crouched. He looked at Sakuma, before slapping him across the face, causing him to roll over. Glaceon stood up and glared at Lucario then at Umbreon.

"Better?" Lucario asked as he stood up.

"Ya thanks." Sakuma replied.

"Shall we continue with our battle?"

Glaceon nodded his head and got into his battle position. Lucario stepped back, got into his battle position as well, and looked to his trainer.

"It would seem that Lucario snapped Sakuma out of his panic attack," Maylene said.

"Ok. Snowflake use ice-beam."

Glaceon once again ignored Lucy's command and charged toward Lucario with light blue fangs. He lunged at the aura pokemon but Lucario dodged at the last second, leaving Glaceon wide open. Lucario seized this opening by placing using force palm, hitting the side of Glaceon's ribcage. Glaceon fell hard to the ground and for a split second saw a spark run across his body.

"Great now Lucario use aura spear,"

Lucario pulled both his hands back and a blue orb quickly started to form. Sakuma did what his instinct told him to do and shot a blue bolt, just as Lucario released his blast. The two attacks collided creating an explosion. Using the smoke from the explosion as cover, Sakuma charged again using ice fang, but this time he felt his teeth collide with the shoulder bones of his opponent. There was a cry of pain and Sakuma jumped off of Lucario.

Lucario looked at his wounded shoulder and saw that the ice was already starting to spread across his left arm.

"Lucario use drain punch!" Maylene shouted, hoping that the attack would finish the fight before her pokemon became an ice sculptor.

Lucario's fist glowed white and he charged towards Glaceon. Glaceon moved his foot to dodge but was all that he could do before he saw sparks run across his body once again. Lucario's right fist collided with Glaceon's left cheek. After rolling over to his left, Glaceon got up and shot another ice-beam, but this time he aimed towards the floor directly below him.

The whole stage froze and Lucario quickly began to lose his balance.

"Sakuma wins!" Kaito shouted with joy.

"How do you know?" Umbreon questioned. "All he did was freeze the field."

"Exactly. This is one of his signature ways to finish a battle." Kaito's tail was now wagging. "By freezing the field he lowers his opponent's evasion. And to finish off his opponent he tends to turn the fur on his paws into dagger like objects."

Umbreon look at Kaito with confusion and then saw what he meant after taking one glance at Sakuma.

Sakuma was sitting down and licking his front paws, His saliva freezing his fur to sharpened points. "I'm going to end this battle now, so prepare yourself." With that said Sakuma got into his running position and then vanished.

Lucario tried to take up a defensive stance but do to the icy terrain, it wasn't very effective. Lucario let out a shout of pain as he clutched his chest and an ice streak appeared. It wasn't long before he let out another shout, but this time a streak was across his back. Within a minute multiple streaks were left on Lucario's body. He fell to one knee a started to breathe heavily.

"Ice Blades, death by one hundred cuts!" Kaito shouted.

Sakuma appeared in front of Lucario. "You were an honorable opponent like last time but the results are same."

"You've proven once again that you are no ordinary Glaceon." Lucario stood up and walked back to his trainer. "Come back again so we could get another rematch."

"Are you done talking to your friend?" Maylene said, in which Lucario replied with a nod of the head. She returned Lucario to his pokeball and then walked around the field towards Lucy. "Well you were able defeat all my pokemon, therefore allowing you to gain the cobble badge." She handed Lucy the badge and quickly added, "The Glaceon you have is named Sakuma and his former trainer is named Michiko."

"No Way! The Michiko that was able to capture palkia!"

Maylene nodded her head and continued "yup, the one and only. She came by two days ago and might still be in town. You should see her; she usually stays in a cabin by the pokemon center. If Sakuma isn't listening then she should be able to help with that."

"Ok I'll go visit after my team is healed."

Sakuma's head shot up and he was about to bolt towards a back window, if it wasn't for Kaito holding on to him by his tail.

"Oh, and here take this." Maylene handed her a metallic collar with a small box in the middle. "Please take this to Michiko and tell her the prototype works."

"Sure, no problem." Lucy turned around and headed towards the door when she noticed her shiny eevee dragging Sakuma by his tail. She let out a snicker and then walked out followed by her three pokemon.


End file.
